


[F4M] Netflix & Chill Gone VERY RIGHT

by ShyEyedDom



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Creampie, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Deepthroat, F/M, FaceFucking, Fingerfucking, Fsub, GFE, Hair Pulling, Missionary, Mutual Orgasm, Rough Sex, blowjob, doggystyle, f4m - Freeform, female performer - Freeform, male listener - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEyedDom/pseuds/ShyEyedDom
Summary: It's movie night with your boyfriend & when you tell him which movie you picked, he's not too thrilled. When the film barely begins, he starts getting a little playful. So you make him a deal that will SURELY be beneficial for BOTH of you...
Relationships: Female Performer/Male Listener, Female/Male
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] Netflix & Chill Gone VERY RIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> [F4M] [GFE] [Playful Banter] [DDlg] [Cunnilingus] [Fingerfucking] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefucking] [Missionary] [Doggystyle] [Hair Pulling] [Rough Sex] [Mutual Orgasm] [Creampie] [one L-Bomb]
> 
> ALL SFX are completely OPTIONAL.
> 
> ALL characters in the script are ADULTS. This was made BY an ADULT and is intended FOR ADULTS. If you are under the age of 18 DO NOT read my content.
> 
> A/N: Feel free to add, improv, change & modify the script as you like to fit you & your liking. DON'T forget to HAVE FUN!

Ok baby, are you ready for our Netflix session?  
[pause]  
Yeah, i *have* picked a movie. It's uh... wait let me find it... Oh there it is. This one.

What?  
[pause]  
Yeah, what's wrong with rom-coms?

Oh you're *too* manly for rom-coms? Yeah, right. C'mon, you're a tough guy, you can make it through one rom-com...

Ok ok i'm coming... Make some room for me on the couch...

Oh we're cuddling? Alright, I'll lay here in front of you... put your arms around me

Babe could you cover us with the blanket?

[Opt SFX: Covering with blanket]

Thank you... Ok let's start the movie...

[little pause as the movie starts]

Uhm, babe... What's that hand doing? (skeptically)

Just cuddling? Yeah ok. No funny business mister (jokingly demanding)  
[pause]

Uhm babe... Now where's that hand *going*? 

Oh you're just watching the movie? Riiight... So convincing...

Baby that's not watching the movie... you're touching my tits...

Baby the movie barely began and your hands are already all over me (laughing)

Oh where's that hand going *now*? 

Oh fuck... Yes i like that... I like your hands playing with my pussy 

Alright let's make a deal (a little out of breath)

I'll let you fuck me as *fast* & *rough* as you want... if when we finish (teasingly)... you watch the *whole* movie...

I knew you'd say yes, it's too good an offer to turn down 

You want to lick my pussy?

Then what are you waiting for...... *daddy*?

[Opt SFX: Throwing the blanket] 

You're really eager... That "daddy" got you going huh?

Take this fucking panties off... [Opt SFX: Removing panties]

Yes please lick that pussy daddy (begging) Yes i'm readyyy pleaseee...

[be sure to space the next lines out with intense sexy sounds]

[add on improv dirty talk if you want]

Oooh fuck... your tongue... feels so fucking good baby...

Yes, just like that... lick & suck on that clit baby... FUCK!

Faster... faster PLEASE!! 

Fuck yeah, play with my tits while you lick me...

OH FUCK... you're so good at this!

Oh yes yes! Stick your fingers in FUCK!

Finger fuck me while you suck my clit daddy YES!!

Baby stop, stop... I want to suck *you* now... For a bit, please daddy?

Thank you... Take those pants off...

[space the lines out with slurping, sucking & licking] (have fun ladies!)

You like that? 

Fuck, your cock feels so sexy in my mouth...

(mouth full) Hm? You want me to-OH! 

Fuck! I love when you shove that dick deep down my throat keep going!

[you can add dirty talking]

Ok i want you to fuck me (desperate) 

Yeah... I'll lay on my back here on the couch... Just put it in, please, now (impatient)

Fuck me hard daddy, i know that's what you want... I want you to, so fuck me!

[starts fucking missionary] [Fucking sounds are always appreciated]

[<\--space the lines out with them] [Also fucking grows more rough as it goes]

[add on random dirty talk if you want]

Oh my god! That dick goes so deep... I can feel it so deep inside me...

Fuck keep going... Faster... Harder!

Fuck you're so good... you're so good

I'm so happy you agreed to my deal I'm getting dick & a movie after... Best combination Fuck!

Harder daddy HARDER! 

Suck on my tits PLEASE!

Yes just like that! I LOVE it!

[Slows down] (out of breath) I want you to pound me from behind daddy... Can you do that for me? Please?

Yes thank you! Here... I'm on all fours for you [moan as he puts it in] Now fuck me, fuck me hard again...

[space the lines out] [add improv dirty talk if you want]

Oh my god! You're even deeper

Fuck you're so big daddy

Like that! Like that! Pound your little slut!

Pull my hair... I want you to pull my fucking hair...

Ahhh like that yes keep going...

Fuck fuck... I'm... close... DADDY!

[keep fucking for a little bit more] 

OH MY GOD... I'm gonna cum... I'm so close... Please daddy... Make me cum...

You're gonna cum too? Oh fuck yes cum with me! ... Cum with me! ...

FUCKKKK!!!

[cum :D]

[Take a moment to breathe]

Fuck baby, that was amazing... (out of breath)

Now... It's time for *you*... to watch a *rom-com* ... from beginning... to end... (teasingly)

Ok here, let's cuddle again... No falling asleep, that's cheating [laugh] I love you baby... 


End file.
